Something's
by csiawsomeallstarlover
Summary: Sequal To Something's Wrong And Something's Different. Raising Baby Anika is tricky, but even more tricky with all the obstacles you have to overcome... especially one major one. NACY JOELLA KENEILLE.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary,

It's been a week with Anika, and I am exhausted. I can't do anything without this paranoia that there is something that will go wrong. I know that Nick feels the same way, although he is always trying to get me to sleep. It will never work though. I am a new mother with a healthy baby, and I want to keep it like that. Stella and Joe are always over here helping so that we can get a little sleep, and when we wake up, they usually have all their wedding plans sprawled out over the dining room table. Anika sleeps a lot, too, but that's what babies, do.

Nick is a great dad, he loves being around Anika. She is a daddies girl, though. She will scream, and scream, and scream, no matter what I do she won't stop. And then I will have her to Nick, and everything will be okay once again. It's like that with Joe, too. She's a daddy and uncle's girl. We get along great, too. A lot of the time, I can calm her, it's just when she get's fussy.

Right now, I am getting a break from sleep while Nick, Kevin and Danielle hang out downstairs with her. I'm not feeling so great anymore, so I am trying to sleep it off.

I Should Sleep,

Macy Lucassssss

She closed the small, floral covered book, and rolled over onto her pillow, wrapping it around herself. She felt drained and weak, probably from the lack of sleep she had been experiencing. She was just about asleep, when she heard the door crack open with a screaming baby. She rolled over to see Kevin carrying Anika close to his chest. He had a big smile on his face as he looked down at his niece. "Sorry, Mace. Anika needs a meal." She jokingly rolled her eye's and reached out her arms to capture her.

"Thanks, Kevin." She thanked, and watched him out the door. She flicked on a side light, and breast-fed the baby until she was full. Finally, Anika dozed off into a snooze. Macy reached around with her free hand for a blanket in her bed, and found a small pink one. It was wrapped around her, and she was then placed on her side right beside Macy.

Macy rolled onto her side, too, and faced her daughter. She stroked the little girls cheek repeatedly as she slept. Finally, she, too, fell asleep. The two girls napped.

A little while later, Macy woke-up to a "clickclick" sound. She opened her eye's to see Nick standing above her with a camera. "Nick, what are you doing?" she groaned.

"This is the cutest thing I have ever seen. My two favorite girls having a snooze. How could I not take a picture of this?" Nick laughed, and put the camera on the side table, and crawled into his side of the bed. "How is she?"

"Sleeping." She sighed. "Aren't you tired?"

"Yeah, but I have responibitlities that must be done. Speaking of, Joe Kevin and I are going to be doing a concert tonight. Stella and Danielle will be here, do you think you can handle it?

"Of course, hunny. Go have fun."

That's pretty much how the first few weeks were. Nick and Macy took most of the responcibility for their child, but they did have the much-needed help of their friends. Finally, 30 days came along, and it was safe for Anika to go outside. At 7am on a November morning, it was the first day Anika could go out. Macy found herself being shooken awake. She was used to it now. Being a mother, she was needed a lot. She didn't mind in the slightest. After a month, she was used to her sleep patterns.

"Yes Nick?" she groaned, and rolled over.

"It's Nika's first day out! I say we go and give her an early morning walk." Macy had just had a very serious conversation with a person on the phone last night, and still was not recovered from it.

"Sure, sure. Give me two secs." She said, and got out of bed. She had lost a lot of her baby weight, but there was still a lot there, and that was taking a while to go away. Se popped on a sweater, and sweats, and grabbed their smilie daughter from her crib. "Good morning, Nika." Macy said happily. She had only been sleeping in her crb for a few nights now, but still, the sleep for all of them was getting better. Macy was nervous not having her daughter in the room, but everything was going good so far.

"Look's like she's had a good sleep." Nick said, kissing his wife's cheek. "She's in a good mood."

"She most certainly is." Macy agreed while changing the diaper. "What should she wear?"

"This." Nick handed her a pink sweat suit that Stella had made her a little while ago. "I think she is big enough to fit in this now."

"Well… she is growing like a weed…" she said, concentrating on getting her daughter into the outfit. She instantly burst into a smile. "Hey, look at you looking all pretty like a princess." She picked up Anika, and kissed her cheek, making her giggle. "C'mon. Lets go!"

They went into the garage, and pulled out on of their fancy strollers, placing her in it. For a November morning, it with pretty okay out. It was all quiet, but the duo was all smiles. Anika was very interested in everything around her, the green tree's especially. "So," Nick started, keeping both hands on the stroller. "That phone convo last night sounded serious."

"Yeah, it was." Macy said. "It's honestly something we should discuss."

"Well, it's just us, and we got nothing but time. Talk to me." Macy bit her lip and sighed.

"You know, that day while I was still pregnant, I told you about the skating thing?" she asked. "And how I got a call from a trainer, and they want me to train with some of the best?" he nodded. "Well, turns out that they can't come out to California,, but they would be willing to come to New Jersy to train. I don't think it's worth it, do you?" he looked shocked.

"Do I? Do I? Macy, you must be amazing at this sport, and you deserve your shot to continue with it. So my answer is, yes. Yes it is worth it." He said. "To tell you the truth, I don't like it much out here. It's a nice vacationing spot, and with everyone else living out here, too, we can come out here all the time. But this isn't something you can just pass up." She once again bit her lip.

"It's confusing." She stated. "But you do know that your parents are moving back, too, right?" he looked at her with wide eye's.

"No way! That's too insane. Why?"

"I guess Frankie wasn't enjoying school anymore." He stated simply. "They found out that he is brother of JONAS and now he is expected to be some amazing, talented musician, even though that's not what he wants to do with his life at all."

"That's horrible, but we are moving, okay?" she nodded nervously. Yes, we are!"

**Welcome to the new story! As you can see I am making Macy into some amazing athlete again, and yes I am going to use people from real life, but they won't be big characters. I must say that these next chapters will be good, defiantly some unexpected twists, and you will just have to wait and see what happens.**

**So, pretty much I only have one rant. And it's not even about Nick/Nicole or Nick/Macy *GASP* It's about Joe/Stella. First of all, I must say that I am TRULY ANNOYED with them. Okay, you either love each-other, or you don't. I hate to say it, though, I have been in a relationship EXACTLY LIKE THAT and finally after a few years of everyone saying we should date, and flirting, but continuing to be best friends, we did date. It lasted a happy 5 months, but sadly, it just didn't work out in the end. I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that we were dating, even after that long, and I realized that I liked other people. We both are now dating other people, but we still talk about an hour a day and are still best friends (honestly). But enough about me, these two.**

**Kiara was right, there is something obviously going on between them, and I can't wait until that episode until they kiss (although I have a feeling it won't be for a while) but it will still be good.**

**But here is the ACTUAL point of the rant (yes, ^^^ was all filler =P) The Song "Make It Right". That is what has made me think that they are meant to be. There are a couple of lines though….**

**_I Didn't Know, How Good You Were For Me,  
Now It's Clear, I'm Seeing All That We Could Be_**

**_I Know That It's My Fault, But I'm Gonna Treat You Better.  
'Cause If I Had One Wish, You'd Be With Me Forever!_**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ That is the CUTEST THING EVER! I MEAN AWWWWWWWWEEEE!**

**And In the last episode, the Secret, everyone was so cute. I'm sorry if I am being repetitive (P.S. I am driving to a City in the USA From Canada, and is has taken 15 hours straight. We are about 2 hours away And I can't wait to get out and stretch! I have no internet, but I do have a laptop with Word, so that's what I am on right now) BUT I REALLY LOVE THAT LAST EPISODE WAS JUST THE ORIGINAL 5! NO BEN, NO VANESSA! And Kiara, well she is my new hero, so she can be on the show whenever she wants =) It was all about Nick and Macy (with the side of Joe and Kevin. FYI I THOUGHT THAT WAS FREAKING HILARIOUS!) But yeah, anyways, Imma get started on the next chapter. So I will have the first… maybe three chapter up this week, k? But I will be on Vacation (Seattle, BTW) and I will be chilling pool side and shoppin! So talk to you later!**

**_!REVIEW! ALERT!FAVORTIE!_**

**xoxo**

**Mols**

**P.S. Sorry About the looooooong rant, but that has been on my mind for the longest time now, and I needed to get it out to someone.**

**P.P.S. Mary's Song Is finished and should be up tonight, too (well the first chapter). Just so you know, there will be LOOOOOONNNNGGG chapters and there will be short chapters all the same. They are very unconsistant in that story.**

**P.P.P.S. THIS ONES IMPORTNANT. WHAT SHOULD THE TITLE BE? SOMETHING'S….? I am stumped.**


	2. Chapter 2

The figure skaters are going to have a very minor part in this story, and you will see why soon.

Macy's P.O.V.

I must say, we have only been here for a month or so, and I miss everybody. I mean, having Nick's parents around, willing to take Anika whenever we needed her to is great! But I miss Stella being here ever second of every day! She was always around, just… someone to talk to. I miss her, and I miss Joe always playing with her toys, trying to figure out how to work them himself so he can teach her when the time comes, and I miss the games that Kevin would play with her, a game that only they would understand. You could tell she did, because she had her regular, toothless smile.

"Hey, babe. Phone." Anika was three months old, and again was growing like there was no tomorrow. Stella did the study of babies, so she knew the sizes they would usually grow into. She has TONS of new clothes to keep her occupied for a couple of months, when they planned to go see Stella again. I was holding Anika when Nick handed me the phone, a full-blown smile on his face.

NO P.O.V.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hi, Macy? It's Tessa Virtue." Tessa said from the other line. "How are you?"

"I'm well, thank you." She said. "What's up?"

"Well, since we plan to train together, we decided that we will need to meet. It's the smart thing to do. And you also need a partner. I have had my eye on this man for a while, and I think you and him would make a perfect partner for anybody. Would you like to come to lunch and meet him?" Tessa asked.

"I would love to! May I bring my husband and daughter?" she asked.

"Of course! So see you in about an hour at the Roar?" Tessa asked.

"Yes, see you there!" she hung up the phone, and walked to Nick. "We are going out to lunch to meet Tessa And Scott and my new ice dance partner." She explained.

"Okay, sounds good. Where are we going?"

"The Roar." She said. That's outside the city, so we should go now. C'mon." they ran upstairs and got changed. Nick got is a nice, white button down shirt with jeans, and Macy was in a brown tank-top and a pink, flowy skirt and flats. Anika wore a little pair of stretchy jeans and a light purple shirt. It was a short drive, Macy sitting in the back seat as usual, while Nick drove. They arrived there with no time to spare. They switched Anika into her carrier and ran into the restaurant. At a table near the back, three people sat, two boys and one girl. She recognized two of them as Tessa and Scott.

"Hi!" Tessa said, seeing them first and running over to hug Macy, who's hands were now free. "It's so nice to meet you."

"It's good to meet you, too. This is my husband Nick Lucas and my daughter Anika Lucas." She pointed to her husband.

"Hi, it's great to meet the actual Nick Lucas. I didn't even know you were married." She said truthfully. Now the other two boys were standing behind her. "This, is Scott." Scott gave a wave, and shook her hand. "And this… is Cameron. He will hopefully be your partner. We will try him out a little later. There is an arena with a skate shop just down the street…"

"Yeah. I used to skate there with school all the time. Won lots of awards, I'm the best in New Jersy." She said proudly.

"Well then I have no reason to worry. So let's say we order."

"Yes, I am starving!" Macy said, sitting down and grabbing the menu.

"Are you still feeling a bit off from the flu?" Nick whispered to her, gtabbing a seat on one side of her, while Tessa was on the other side of her, on the end of the table, Scott was across from Macy and Cameron was across from Nick.

"I am still feeling a little bit off, but I am fine." She assured him.

"So, I see you have a baby, how old?" Scott asked while looking over the meal.

"Three months. Speaking of, Cameron, I am so sorry about all this extra weight. I have been trying to loose it, but it's a lot harder than I thought it would be. I'm actually gaining." Just then, the waiter came by ready to take orders. He went to Macy first. "Yes, I will have a Ceasar salad to start, NOT a starter though. I will have the large Fuetichini Alfreado with the hoop noodles. With a side of large fries. Oh, and I will have a large milkshake." Everyone looked at her wide-eyed as the waiter continued to write all of her order's down. "I'm sorry, but I am so hungry."

After lunch, they all headed to the arena. Nick bought Macy a pair of skates (since she out-grew her old ones) and today they were just gonna work them in. Nick stood alone in the stands, holding Anika. He saw Macy skate onto the ice after Tessa and Scott. Cameron followed, and grabbed her hand. They immidiently started doing laps of the rink as a four.

After about a long hour of warm up and getting back all of the skills she once had, Cameron took her to the middle of the ice. They didn't know what they were talking about, but soon she was doing spins and jumps as if it her as natural as walking. Nick could only watch in awe as he realized that he had no idea she possessed the skills. After a long hour of her doing solo stuff, Tessa, Scott and Cameron were standing around her with smiled on their faces, obviously wanting her to do something. He saw Macy nod, and stake around in a circle before flinging herself in the air. In mid air, he saw her hair come flying out over her face. Her landing didn't go smoothly as she slammed into the ice. All three other's were to her side, Scott and Cameron picking her up, and Tessa re-tying her hair up.

"Macy!" Nick called. The brunette came skating over to him, a concerned look on his face. "Are you okay?"

"Of course I am! I'm fine!" she smiled. "My elastic broke in mid jump and fell on the ice. I had hair in my face so I couldn't see anything, and I landed on the elastic band and on my wrist. I'm okay though, but I should get out there, try the jump again." He leaned over and kissed his lips, then Anika's cheek.

"Macy, wait." He grabbed her hand, which had her bad wrist on it and she winced loudly. "Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I just wanted to tell you how amazing you are at this. Like, honestly, you make it look perfect and effortless."

"Thanks," she smiled and skated back to the group. She did the jump again, and sure enough, did it perfect. Everyone clapped as she landed on one leg. "Thank you, thank you!" she teased, and they skated around some more until Scott grabbed her shoulder and pulled her over to Nick.

"I think you should get her in to the hospital. This thing is inflamed. It might be sprained, but one more fall and it will be broken. She is stubborn, but get her in please!" Scott laughed.

"Will do. Thanks, man." They pounded their fists as Macy stubbornly walked off the ice, walking to Nick and grabbing her daughter from Nick.

"See you tomorrow at 3!" Tessa yelled.

"You bet!" Macy called back, and they went into the changeroom to get her shoes, and they were out of there. It didn't take too long until they pulled into the parking lot. "You stay, and I will take a cab home." She orderd.

"Why?"

"Both you and Anika look tired. It's just a wrist, probably sprained. I will be fine, I don't need you here. Go sleep, I will see you in a couple hours. I love you!"

"I love you, too! Good luck!" he called to Macy. With one wave, she was off, inside the building. It only took a half hour after triage until she was called in my a nice looking nurse, and only 15 minutes after that until the doctor came in.

"So what happened?" She asked, pulling out her notes.

"Well, I was ice dancing, trying to do a jump, and my elastic came out and I fell and hurt my wrist." She said simply.

"Okay. Anything I should know about you?" she asked, scribbling things down.

"Well, I had lung cancer from 18 years of second-hand smoke, but that was cured by an operation about 16 months ago. And I have a 3 month old daughter. I'm married." She said, showing her ring finger out of randomness.

"Okay then, how old are you?"

"Just turned 2o on January 2nd." She said, again proudly. "Oh, and I have had the flu for the past couple weeks. It's getting a little bit better, but not a lot. I doubt it's contagious because my husband hasn't gotten it yet."

"Okay, well I am going to send you too X-Ray, and it is quiet, so you should get in right away." She walked down the hall until she found the X-Ray desk, where Macy was told to just walk right in. There was a man getting everything prepped.

"Hello!" he said friendly. "You're Mrs. Lucas?"

"Yes. Hello." Right away, she was given a big lead vest.

"Okay, so I heard you just had a baby? Congratulations!" he said.

"Thank you!"

"So I take it, having a baby recently that there is no chance that you are pregnant?" He asked. Macy was thinking, and didn't respond. "When was your last period?"

"Umm… she counted on her fingers to five. "Five weeks ago…"

"Last time you had intercourse?"

"Umm… I don't know. It's been a while." she said.

"Okay, well I am not going to give you an X-Ray. But I am going to send you back to the room you were previously in. I will send in the diagnoses." He smiled.

"You know what it is?" he grabbed her wrist, and squeezed it lightly. He nodded. "Okay, well what about me being pregnant? Do you think I am?"

"Well, this is just one man's opinion, but I think it's just your body regulating again. It was all screwed up for 9 months, and it needs time to go back to normal." She nodded, and said goodbye before walking into the room.

A few hours later, Macy walked back into her house. It was 10pm, and she new Nick would be waiting for her. She called him on her cab ride home. The smell of spaghetti was overhelming once she was in, and Nick appeared. "Just in time for dinner." He said with a smile. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the kitchen where everything was layed down. "Tah Dah!"

"Wow! This is amazing!" she said sitting down on her usual side of the table, Nick sitting down on his. "Where's Anika?"

"Upstairs, sound asleep." He said. "Right now, it's just the two of us." He said happily.

"Actually… three of us." Macy said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about you Elice!" Nick said as the dog walked by.

"Actually… four then."

"What are you talking about?" he asked. "We are a tight-knit family. Just me and you, and Anika, and the dog." He said. "That's four altogether."

"Well… lets just say that our family is about to seem a whole lot bigger." She said shyly.

"Ummm…?"

"I'm pregnant… again." The two of them were really quiet for a few moments, just staring at each-other, Nick's eye's wide and Macy's eye's soft and nervous.

"A- A- are you serious?" he asked, Macy just nodded. "It was 100% confirmed?" she nodded again, her eye's now glued to the pasta dish in front of her. "How did it happen?"

"I can give you the book my mom gave me when I was 12?"

"No, no. It's fine. When?"

"The only time I can think of is our little new bed 'celebration'." He laughed at the memory.

"Macy, do you have any idea how over the moon I am? This is honestly amazing! We can give Anika our undevided attention, and then when the baby is born, then we will both have our own little child to give attention to!"

"Are you mad? Aren't you angry about the fact that we are going to be busy?" she asked him.

"Macy, I am so exited! I think it may take a little while to sink in, but when you get fat again, I will be there to take care of everything!"

"I am so exited!"

"Me too! I think you should go tell Stella, she will be stoked as well."

"No no no no" she said, placing a finger over his mouth. "Let's let this be our little secret, just our own little one." She said. "Say, if we give birth to this baby and THEN bring her to Stella."

"But wouldn't Stella be mad?"

"Maybe, but she will be more amazed when we bring our daughter and another child to her after the pregnancy. I know that we have to fly out there in a few months for a visit, but I don't think I should. Oh, and the reason I want to keep this to the whole thing on the hush-hush is because we are not even 20, married with our second child. People will think we are crazy. I know that I will start showing, but I wanna keep it to ourselves for a little bit."

"Okay hunny, I understand. But-" he was interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Hello" she answered.

"It's Stella! Guess. What?" she asked in a preppy voice. "Turns out the whole L.A. thing on Joe's show was only a season thing. In 2 weeks, we have to move back!" she squeeled. Macy's eye's just went wide.

Uh. Oh.

**No rant.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**xoxo**

**Mols  
**


End file.
